


Sugared

by mido



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, i don't know how coffee shops operate lol, kurokono, the overused coffee shop au im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some random kurokono to get me used to writing kagepro cuz i can't handle my fears of being ooc and i need to get over them already<br/>also first kagepro fic eyy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sugared

**Author's Note:**

> some random kurokono to get me used to writing kagepro cuz i can't handle my fears of being ooc and i need to get over them already  
> also first kagepro fic eyy

"Kuroha!" The man in question looked up with a bored expression, and Mary held out another slip of paper with yet another caffeinated concoction scribbled on it. He plucked it from her hand along with another she'd just finished recording, then headed over to the brewing station to prepare the drinks. The first read _vanilla frappuccino with extra whipped cream_ , and the second _black with double shot of espresso._ Kuroha crinkled his nose at the first and didn't comment on the second, instead pulling out a pitcher of black coffee and milk that had already been pre-mixed and pouring it into a plastic cup. He added syrup and sugar in a flash, dumping a flurry of whipped cream on top and capping it immediately. He dropped it into the waiting customer's hands without caring about how they almost dropped it. "Here." Kuroha said firmly, turning around and heading back to finish the other order. The girl who had ordered the drink (she looked about sixteen, with orange hair and a ponytail on the side of her head) stuck out her lower lip and turned her chin up at him, grabbing a straw and taking a sip of the drink as she walked to a table near the window. 

Kuroha whipped up the coffee in under a minute, then set it on the counter in front of a skinny-looking teenager with a red jacket, who took it while mumbling a "thanks" and turned to walk towards where the orange-haired girl was sitting and sipping her drink. The sound of chimes filled the air abruptly, and Mary's face colored as she pulled a phone out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. "Kuroha, could you take over the register for a second, please?" Kuroha groaned inwardly and nodded, causing Mary's face to light up in a smile as she raced out the back door to answer her call. The bell above the entrance to the shop rang suddenly, and Kuroha looked up in annoyance. His expression changed immediately to one of slyness as he saw who had just walked in, accompanied by a certain fox-eyed blond. 

Kano led the albino up to the register and ordered something that sounded like royal pisswater to Kuroha, but he listened grudgingly and scrawled it onto a slip of paper. Kano then stepped aside with a dramatic flourish, allowing Konoha to order. "I want a..." he trailed off, looking over the list of drinks above with childlike interest. "Something sweet." He decided. 

"Why would you need that when you're already plenty sweet enough?" Kuroha winked as Konoha cocked his head to the side, his pink eyes seeming to grow slightly larger as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. He flashed him a shrewd grin and headed to the back to mix their drinks, reappearing only minutes later holding one in each hand. Kuroha dropped Kano's into his hand, smirking when the blond almost dropped the filled cup. He handed the other cup to Konoha, not risking it dropping to the floor. He knew that Konoha wouldn't have a chance of catching it if it slipped. The albino took the cup and immediately raised it to his lips, taking a huge gulp. "Sweet." He said absentmindedly, tipping the cup to take another sip.

"Ah, Konoha, slow down...!" Kano had barely finished speaking before Konoha swallowed the rest of the drink, lowering the cup and rubbing at his mouth with his sleeve. He looked to Kuroha, who had been watching him with an amused expression entertaining his features. "Can I have another?" Konoha asked, his pink eyes big and hopeful. Kuroha's gaze darted to Kano, who sighed and paid for another. "Sure thing, love." He took the cup again and made his way back to the brewing station, but before he refilled the cup he plucked the Sharpie that had been left on the counter up and uncapped it. He scribbled something on the side of the drink, then poured more of the leftover mixture into the cup and capped it again. He tossed the pen back onto the counter, and it landed by the napkins with a _clack._

He handed the drink back to Konoha, and Kano immediately began pulling the albino towards the exit. "C'mon, let's make it back outside before you finish your drink again!" The fox-eyed boy whined. Konoha followed after him obediently and paused before raising the cup to his lips again as he noticed the numbers scrawled on the side of the cup. He looked back at Kuroha with a questioning expression, but the other man just laughed a mischievous laugh and winked again. Konoha heard him call out something before Kano pulled him outside: "Feel free to call anytime, love!" The albino felt a vague heat in his cheeks, and gulped down half his refilled cup in one sip.

**Author's Note:**

> i looked up how to make a frappuccino for this i hope you're happy  
> also is it bad is it ooc i bet it's both the fear is real someone reassure me pls  
> cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://writingfromthewomb.tumblr.com).


End file.
